


Outrun my bullets

by weasleytwins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytwins/pseuds/weasleytwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots with a theme centred around Modern AU!Theon x Robb. The one-shots are related, and most of the time - Arya Stark and Jon Snow are the characters you're most likely to catch hanging around as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home appliances

**Author's Note:**

> Theon and Arya are having a great time boiling in the heat, until Robb comes home and brightens their day with his supposedly good news.

As they lay on the old sofa, the one lady Stark had complained about so many times on her visits, Theon and Arya breathed heavily in the heat with the occasional flick of the remote control. She was sweating in her underwear, feet high up on the coffee table, whilst he was turned the other way around, head over the couch seat and legs sprawled behind it. He could barely even contain himself from ripping off the blue boxers sticking to his skin. But he didn't want to have to deal with Robb's reaction when he came home and beheld the sight. Not that Arya would have a problem with it.  
The television had absolutely nothing to offer either of them. When Theon turned to review all the channels for the fourth time, she reached out and grabbed the device from his hands, grunting at his stoic acceptance of the situation. 

“Fucking enough with the TV!” carelessly, Arya threw the remote somewhere on the ground, not caring to even turn off the big satellite-based box a few feet away from them, where the channel was stuck on some stupid cooking show.  
“If that broke, you're paying for it.”  
“Oh my fucking- fine! I don't care, Greyjoy. We'll both die from a heatstroke before you even get a chance to find out anyway.”  
“Where's Jon?” he moaned, trying to get up into a sitting position.  
“He couldn't come over today, Ygritte's taken him to some... err, sports convention or something.” If someone held a gun to her head, she probably wouldn't remember. Instead of trying to, she looked over to the fridge on the other side of the room, sitting innocently in the kitchen area of the ground floor.   
“Sports fucking mid-July, that woman is crazy. Unless it's the Olympics, who the fuck cares?” Theon muttered, wiping sweat from his eyes. The dark hair on his head was sticking to his forehead. “Still, it's probably loads better than being here. He sure got out of this one swiftly.”  
“Jon does have a knack for, you know, having a loving girlfriend and doing things with her because he isn't obliged to be with his friends all the time.” Arya replied with a roll of her eyes.  
“Don't be smart with me, young lady.”  
“My name is not 'young lady', Theon.” she sighed. With a stuggle, her legs stuck away from the sofa and walked over the unpleasantly heated rug all the way to the shaded parts of the apartment, where the cool tiles could still send pleasant chill waves up her body.   
“What are you doing? Hey, if I'm suffering in this god-forsaken sun-soaked heatwave, so are you, miss Wolf.”  
“Shut up and come over here.”   
“Oh God...” 

When he came closer, she was squatting in front of the fridge, doors open with its contents visible for the whole world to see if they chose. He collapsed, crawling over to find a spot next to her. 

“Genius.”  
“We should've thought of this hours ago.”  
“But then we'd have defrosted it by now. Let's just savor the moment.” Theon closed his eyes, head resting against a kitchen counter.  
“Oi, Kraken head.” Arya suddenly addressed him, forcing him to glance at her and see the amused smirk gracing the side of her lips.   
“What is it?”  
“You put condoms in the freezer.” she cackled, reaching to take out the plastic package from the ice.   
“Jesus.”  
“I just don't get one thing,” the girl tried to contain the erupting laughter from within her, “why the freezer? Why not just a fucking drawer next to your bed? It's not like it's a secret you're together. This ain't freshmen year at Uni anymore. I should know, I'm still at Uni and it's not nearly as fun as what's outside of it.”  
“How did we get from rubbers to deep thoughts about the school system's inadequacy?” he chuckled.  
“Hey, I guess that's why it's inadequate, if all we can conclude from sex is that the education is shit.”  
“I'll be damned.”  
“Honestly though,” Arya kept a serious face as well as she could, “why?”  
“I think we were drunk. If there was a cat in this apartment at the time, we could've stuck them to its tail with tape for all we knew.”  
“Sometimes I honestly wonder what the hell you people do when you're alone. I guess some mysteries solve themselves.” she put the condoms back in the fridge, sighing at the cold waves of air it emitted.   
“How is Uni going for you anyway?”  
“I'm exceeding all expectations, as usual.”  
“Someone's very modest.”  
“What? I know I'm doing well, why lie about it? It's a pretty easy course schedule anyway.”  
“No, I get that. There were times when I honestly felt like they were kidding us with the simple shit we received for assignments. Like in kindergarten, 'Write 40 words about your pet' only a lot more politically involved.”  
“Not to mention concerning any works written by Jane Austen of Shakespeare.”  
“Like they're the only writers England or the world has ever seen.”  
“Exactly.” she agreed. 

They stood in silence for a while, before settling into the comfortable atmosphere of it all. Even thought it technically wasn't comfortable in any way, them sitting on the floor with an open fridge, forced to cram into the tight space between counters as they begged for a blizzard to come and save them, Theon and her could still feel like they were at least not alone in this, having someone to share the misery with until nighttime. Of course, all things had to come to and end, as did their few hours of supposed 'hanging out together' end when Robb entered the apartment, only to find them gasping for air on the kitchen floor in their underwear. If someone else had seen it, they would either roll their eyes or immediately turn to criticizing. He did neither.

“Is this your idea for a get together at our house!?”  
“Ah, brother. Fucking finally.” Arya got up as quick as she could, running a hand through her hair and completely ignoring the fact she was in a bra and boxers in front of her sibling.   
“Good day at the job hunting business? Which, really, is no fucking business at all.” Theon added, rising from the floor, and walked over to his boyfriend, quickly kissing him.   
“Yeah, I got an offer at- wait, don't change the subject! Why were you naked with my sister next to the fridge?”  
“When you say it like that, it really sounds bad, Robb.” she grimaced, but very soon turning to grin at her brother. “Now, did you get a job or not? Someone needs to pay me back for those stupid sunglasses you bought last week.”  
“You still took her money?”   
“She offered help, was I supposed to-”  
“Yes, help. At a certain price” she interrupted them.  
“I will pay you back.” Robb assured his sister.  
“And those sunglasses are not stupid.” Theon chimed in.   
“Whatever, old married couple. Job, get, you?”  
“As a matter of fact, I did-”  
“Hallelujah.”  
“-at a sporting goods store.”  
“A what?” Arya squinted her eyes.  
“It's called Mott's Sporting Goods, a ten minute walk downtown and a few criss-cross turns, you're there.”  
“Shit, I know that place.”  
“Really, how?”  
“Gendry- I mean, a friend of mine, he used to work there.”  
“Oh, does this 'friend' happen to be the guy that picks you up at Uni?” Robb raised his eyebrows as Theon took the whole situation in.   
“God, you sound just like Jon.”  
“Jon? Jon Snow? You told him and not me?”  
“I told Sansa and not you, even.” she sighed, stepping back for a change of air. She already missed the cold of the refrigerator.   
“Why?”  
“Well, for one, this whole discussion we're having about it.” Arya waved her arms around to sum their talk with a giant circle. “It's pointless.”  
“I just don't want to be out of the loop on things like this.”  
“Robb,” she grunted, “we're not talking about any of this. You got a job, which is great. I get my money back, Theon got his hipster sunglasses and you get the satisfaction of not being in debt for the time being. It's an all-round win. Now take off that stupid jacket, it's making me feel dizzy just looking at it. Since you don't have a fan, we resorted to using the fridge. I hope you're happy.”  
“We have a fan. It's upstairs, on the terrace.”  
“What?”   
“It's one of those gigantic ones that makes the whole room a freezer in like, twenty minutes, if you let it. We just like being outside and not boiling at the same time. It's been laying there for a while now.”   
She looked at Theon, glaring at him with an almost honest intention to make him disappear. He stared back, a hand pushing away some dark locks from his sight.   
“I probably forgot.”   
“So you've been standing here for hours, sweating all over the place?”  
“You didn't tell me there was a fan.” her voice was stern, almost like her mother's when she was angry. “How could you forget something that is so vital to your existence?”  
“I'm sorry-”  
“That's not gonna give me five hours of pure agony back.”  
“Neither is it going to me, so we're even.”  
“Oh, I'm still angry at you, Greyjoy.”  
“Which Stark isn't, really.” he sighed.   
“I'm not.” Robb looked over at him, smirking.  
“Of course you're not. I didn't just waste your day to melt on the sofa, did I?”  
“No, but I can appreciate your regret.”  
“Gimme a break.” Arya let out a groan. “Get the fan here, fucking now.”  
“I'll go.” Theon volunteered. Anything to get away from the room where she was currently fuming. And certainly anything to cool him off from what Robb mixed with the heat were doing. 

The siblings stood away from where the sunlight could reach them, which only made their atmosphere only slightly better than if they were under the sun in any way. She ruffled her short hair, trying to create a fake sensation of a breeze, but failed. 

“When do I get to meet Gendry?” her brother suddenly asked.  
“I don't know.” she shrugged. “Whenever. Just don't make a big deal out of this.”  
“You're still my little sister.”  
“Yeah, we'll I'm Sansa and Jon's little sister, too, and they didn't get this upset.”  
“Sansa is also my little sister. You two have a lot more in common than you think, she gets you. And Jon's just easy to talk to.” Robb caught the bottom of his T-shirt, pulling it up and then throwing it on a kitchen counter. He walked around as he talked, stretching his arms. “You can talk to me too, I won't bite.”  
“You made it sound like Jon or Sansa would always be better to talk to, but I should learn to lean on you. I agree with the second part, but it's as if you're saying you can be better than them. Robb,” she got closer to him, “I'm a lot older now. I can take care of myself and if I don't always tell you everything, we're just fine the way we are. I don't want to get into mushy stuff all the time, Jesus.”  
“You're right...” he sighed.   
“Of course I am. You should learn to always accept what I say as truth, because eventually, just like Jon, you realize I was right all along.”  
“Maybe.” Robb smiled, staring down at the floor. “What's the remote doing there?” he furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I had a moment of 'Theon is doing something annoying, how can I make him stop?'.”  
“I get those sometimes. Although, usually, I don't throw a tantrum and break TV controllers.”   
“Shut up, it's really fucking hot today.”  
“Which is why you've got your buddy Theon, bringing the coolness in.” 

As he said that, she saw that Theon was genuinely, 'bringing the coolness in' as he walked back into the room, holding the fan in his arms, attempting not to drop it.

“Yeah, it did take us a while to get it up there.” Robb muttered.   
“I'm gonna put it right here.” Theon interrupted, placing the machine right behind the couch and crawling to find somewhere to plug its contact in. Once that was done, he rose, waiting for the fan's engine to kick in and finally work its magic.  
“So, now what?”  
“Now, we sit and watch TV.” Arya spoke, heading towards the sofa. “And get the ice cream, there was some behind the condoms, It should still be okay.”  
“The what? Condoms?”  
“Remember how a few weeks ago, we got drunk and did all those stupid dares with Margaery and Loras? I think we did that, somewhere along the way.”   
“Well that's pretty stupid.”  
“I know! It's what I said, too”  
“Shut up, Arya.” Theon ruffled her hair in his own annoying way.   
“You left the door open for so long, though, I doubt any ice cream would've survived by now.” Robb bent his knees, searching at the end of the freezer. “No, wait, I've got it. There's a box of something here, at least.”  
“Is it ice cream? Is it edible, even?”  
“I think it's one of mum's frozen meals, sis.”  
“Shit.”  
“Come on, your mum cooks really well.”  
“Not when she cooks food to specifically freeze it. Then it just turns to gunk.”  
“Really?”  
“When I was nine, I remember dad had to go away on a business trip. Mom had just given birth to Rickon, so, she didn't really want him to leave. In an act of outrage to his refusal to stay, saying he needed to go because of his friend, Robert, to help him out, she cooked billions of meals and froze them until he had to go away on his work. Safe to say, it did not do well for his stomach at all. Ever since, dad has basically forbidden himself to either have more children, or go away to trips that last longer than a business meeting.” the older brother got up, slamming the fridge door behind him. “But, actually, this might be ice cream.”  
“It better be.”  
“Lady Stark is quite the trickster, isn't she?” Theon laughed.  
“Don't call her that, oh God. And don't call her Lady Stark. At least not in front of us, please.”  
“We have a winner,” Robb announced, holding the box of half-frozen chocolate chip ice cream in his hands, completely disregarding Arya and Theon's conversation. Not that they could care, anyway. All that mattered from then on was the food and the TV. “Oh, and, don't tell her about this” he said to her later, in the midst of them still searching for a channel to watch while biting down on the ice cream before it could melt. After a while, they settled on the stupid cooking show that had been a background to them for the past hour.   
“About what? And to whom?” his sister took a spoonful.   
“The rubbers. To mum.”  
“Robb, I may not mention Gendry to you as often as you'd like, but I would never think about telling her anything like that.”  
“Just checking.”  
“Well, checked. Stop asking. You've got nothing to worry about with me.”  
“There are some things.” she glared at him.  
“I wish I never said his name aloud.”  
“It's better that you did before you two did anything serious.” said Theon. She stayed silent. “Right?”  
“Well-”  
“Oh, God, Arya!”  
“We're never having this talk, ever again.”   
“It's alright, I can always talk to Jon about it.”  
“He's not gonna tell you anything.” Arya snorted.  
“Why is that?”  
“Because he doesn't know.”  
“Sansa then.”  
“Not her, either.”  
“Shit, are we the first to know?” Robb let his spoon go into the box.   
“It's not a big fucking deal. But yes. Now shut up and eat.”


	2. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Robb leaves Theon to take care of the laundry pretty much all by himself.

There was one thing Robb couldn't figure out and it was how it seemed that ever since he got a job at Mott's, there was an almost store-filling line of clients every time, most of whom hadn't really come to buy anything. In fact, there were even a few who tried to talk him up. They were either random girls, most of them Arya's age, or boys who didn't really know what they were getting into. It got kind of frustrating form time to time, seeing as Robb had to go there every day and deal with almost exactly the same things. Whenever he went home, Theon was pretty much waiting for him, going through TV channels and eating frozen leftovers from their last take-out, and he would listen to him complain about how some college couple were being complete knob heads that day, and life would be going pretty well.

He had a job, he had a boyfriend, he had his sisters and brothers popping in every once in a while, him and Theon were even thinking about getting a dog at some point in the future. Robb loved dogs, just like the rest of the Starks, who had all gone through at least one pet of their own in the times they all lived together under one roof. But it was at already the second month of coming home to nag on about his decently-paid past time that he decided he was sick of it. The walking had become boring, they could still pay bills but wanted more stock in their fridge, there was no one to wash their sheets and dry-cleaning was expensive enough already. Not to mention that by the time any one of them bothered to get their clothes to it, they had to pay more to get all the stains out and even though they could afford dog food, Robb felt bothered. It was true, Theon's profession brought in a lot of cash, but only every once in a while, mostly from mid-spring to the end of September, and the way he saw it, that month was just around the corner. 

“I might start looking for a new job.” he said one day as they were walking down to one of the many washers placed around the city. Unfortunately for them, the nearest one was even further away from Mott's Sporting Goods.   
“You got a job four weeks ago.” Theon glared at him, holding a large black plastic bag in his hands. As always, he insisted on carrying his own clothes, mainly due to his mistrust of Robb's intentions with them. “Arya and I were so happy, please don't make us resort to waiting for you all day whilst you wander about, going on interviews.”  
“That was not my fault, you said a 'get-together' and it's what you get when you're with my littlest sister in the heat: complaints and irritation.”  
“That's not an excuse for you to quit now. I've got a few parties coming up this month, so we'll be good for rent and food, but I don't want you slacking off again. I'm not your cash cow.”  
“I know, I know.” Robb sighed.   
“And what's more, I'm not going to be this young and gorgeous forever. Neither are you. I've got about five to seven more years in this business before I have to start looking again.”  
“I just don't like working there anymore.” he glanced over Theon's shoulder, noticing they were passing by an open laundry cleaning centre. “Hold up, there it is.”  
“You really don't like the fact we can't afford the dry-cleaners near the apartment now, do you?”  
“I try to ignore it, thanks for reminding me. Although, between me and you, you're the clothes' snob.” Theon rolled his eyes. “What're you rolling your eyes for, it's the truth!”   
“I take care of my clothes. The only reason you preferred the dry-cleaners is because you think the guy working there was giving you discounts.”  
“He was.”   
“Just hold the door for me.”

They went inside, placing their luggage on a pair of empty dryers. Robb reached inside his shorts' pockets, taking out a few quarters. He flipped a few in the air, before walking over to one of the washers standing near by and opening it.   
“I'm taking this one.” he said. Theon had already emptied his bag, carefully placing all his clothes into the next machine.   
“Goodie, we'll be washing machine buddies.” he replied carelessly.  
“Can you fill mine up?”  
“We're in public. Jesus, Stark, keep it in your pants until we get home, will you?”  
“I meant my laundry, not... honestly.” Robb ran a hand through his hair, slightly flushed.  
“I know, I know.” Greyjoy laughed, closing the door to his washer. He counted two pounds out of the cents in his hand and put them in, then looking away as it began making noise. “Can't do it yourself?”  
“Actually, you prick, I was going to get some food for us while we wait, but if you don't want that, then we'll just sit here in silence.”  
“You take me too seriously sometimes. Go, I want a hot dog. And some chips.”  
“Tsk, someone's pretentious.” 

That was the end of their conversation, seeing as Robb turned to step outside, not missing to lightly goose Theon as he passed him. It was too late for him to object after that, because Stark was gone and he was sitting there, unloading his clothes and leaning back on their claimed dryers. Fifteen minutes passed and Theon was patiently expecting for his food to arrive, tapping the machines with the ring on his right thumb. Someone poked his shoulder at some point, making him turn his head from the hypnotizing spin of the laundry. 

“Didn't think I'd run into you here” the girl grinned at him, dressed in her ripped jeans and an old black 'Queen' T-shirt that barely reached her belly button.   
“Just what I need, another Stark.”  
“What's got your shit in a twist?” Arya jumped on a drying machine, her feet dangling in the air as she sat. “You alone?”  
“Your imbecile of a brother's gotta be back soon. He promised me food.”  
“Hmm, that doesn't sound like Robb.”  
“Alright, maybe he didn't exactly promise. But he did say he'd go and get it.” Theon exhaled so loud, it could be heard over the sound of clothes tumbling.   
“Now it sounds like him.”  
“What are you doing here anyway?”  
“Taking a break.”  
“What could /you/ be taking a break from?” he was puzzled, squinting his eyes at her.  
“I've got classes today. With a large enough gap in between the morning and afternoon ones. And believe it or not, kraken head, I'm a hard-working student. I just don't give that much of a fuck after I'm away from campus.”  
“Yeah, when you're doing it with your secret boyfriend in the back of his Jeep.” 

He expected to be painfully punched in the arm, but instead, Arya smacked him hard upside the head. She seemed completely fine with it, though, so Theon tried to stay just as calm, even thought his neck was probably emitting steam. 

“Don't talk about Gendry and me as if we're just some pair of bunnies taking every chance to fuck each other.”  
“Alright, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't mean it like that.”  
“Good.” she said in a low voice. “Pinch the spot, it's gonna hurt less.”  
“How would you know?”  
“I grew up with four brothers, a pair of them were older, the other two – younger. Somewhere along the line, you find yourself in the middle of a fight or two. Or, in my case, seventeen. And counting. I've got my own techniques for dealing with pain. And occasionally having to help with someone else's.” the girl shrugged.  
“Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure.”  
“We're not from a pro-violence family. We only defended each other from a pro-violence school environment.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“Don't get me wrong, Sansa's taken a few bullets for us, too. But not nearly as much as the boys have. Pretty much no one has the guts to hit a girl. We're not made of fucking glass, Jesus.” Arya grunted.  
“It's like,” Theon began, wondering how to phrase his sentence, “whenever I let you talk about something, it ends up being a gateway to your political views or rants about a deep social issue, what's up with that?”  
“I'm just aware.” she let out a sigh, jumping off the dryer. It automatically made her even shorter, but still just as clever-looking and intimidating as before. “Fear cuts deeper than swords.”  
“Ah, yes, your motto.”  
“You bet. Tell Robb I said “You're a prick for doing this to your boyfriend” for me.”  
“Will do. Tell Gendry to wear a condom.”  
“Fuck you, Greyjoy.” she rolled her eyes and took a few steps, before turning her head and saying, “Thanks, though.” 

Not long after, Arya was gone, leaving Theon alone again. As he often looked over at the clock above the washers, he was counting down the minutes until the time for tumble-drying came. Robb was still a no-show, even after an hour, when the clothes were shaking inside the second shift of machines, twenty minutes into their course with only five to go. Then, as if with an impeccable inner late-at-the-wrong-time alarm, the young wolf came in through the dirty glass door, holding a hot dog & chips in one hand and a milkshake in the other.

“First of all, I'm sorry.” he said, making his way amidst the people trying to avoid him with their clean clothing in hand.   
“For what? Making me sit here in silence after all? No, it's fine. It's not like I was hungry or, you know, bored out of my fucking mind or anything.”  
“I got what you asked for. And a milkshake for an extra sweet apology.”  
“I will only eat this because we're still kind of short on cash.”  
“It's ironic that we're actually spending so much of it, isn't it?”  
“Don't try to change the subject, I'm angry with you.”

Robb felt as if this scene was sort of familiar, kind of deja vu. And then he remembered that just over a month ago, he had said the absolute same thing. But it was different.

“You're a prick for doing this to your boyfriend.” Theon suddenly said.  
“Look, I can make it up to you-”  
“Arya's words, not mine.”  
“My sister was here? When?”  
“About half an hour after you left, she came over here, we had a chat and she went back to have sex with Gendry.”  
“What?” Robb scrunched his forehead, his young moustache and beard moving along with the curving of his mouth. “Rewind.”  
“That's it, really. I didn't tell her that you wanted to change your job. I didn't tell her about how you watched her get into her boyfriend's car a few days ago and actually wanted to go after them, either. I'm a good person. And my I repeat /her boyfriend/. Yours is right here and you're not even paying attention to me.”  
“Theon... If you don't want me to stop working at Mott's, it's fine, I'll-”  
“I just want you to be happy. If you don't want to work there, it's okay, but I feel like you're trying to tell me that my job doesn't really add up to anything.”  
“When have I ever said that?”  
“I'm a dancer at bachelorette parties. I get called to work in about four cities in the area and don't try and tell me that the mere fact of it doesn't tick you off even slightly.” Robb was silent. “But it's what I do. And it makes me happy. Seeing you miserable at the sports' store doesn't make me feel better either. It's just... for right now, I wish you could deal with it. I wish I could help you deal with it.”  
“So, you're not mad at me for making you wait?”  
“Oh, God, of course not. It's just been bothering me for so long, I guess I took it out on this situation.”   
“I'll keep working there. It's honestly not as bad as I make it sound.” The dryer next to them stopped shaking, telling Theon it was time for the clothes to be taken out. He didn't reply, only bent down, opened the circular door, and stuffed everything inside the bags again. The next batch in the neighbour machine was only three minutes away from finishing, still tumbling with the sort of ferocity that would make you feel it's close to exploding. “It wouldn't hurt if you visited /your boyfriend/ every once in a while.” Robb raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth hinting towards a smile while Greyjoy was on his way to a full grin.  
“I guess I could. It'd save you from all the girls you think are trying to flirt with you. Most of them just want discounts for /their boyfriends'/ birthday presents. Or girlfriends.”  
“I actually realized that after a few of them haven't come back since.”

The pair laughed, catching each other's looks as they scoped the room at random. Theon then stared at the floor and both of them stood in as one would call silence for about another minute before the second dryer was done as well.

As they later left, sun lazily hanging in the afternoon sky and the streets even more crowded with people on their way to 'Friday Night outings', they walked as best as they could, holding hands. Robb made a joke at some point, gripping Theon's hand a bit tighter, then loosening again. Not that going back to their apartment would help them avoid the unfinished discussion later on, but to them, it felt as if they had argued enough for one day.

“My first party is on the twenty-fourth. Apparently, a couple of high school sweethearts are finally tying the knot and they've decided they want to get married /before/ having a family.”  
“Is she pregnant?”  
“Five months in.”  
“Doesn't getting married just … I don't know, make things worse?”  
“No, I think for these two, it's going to be okay. Maybe a little rushed, since they were quite nervous when I first met them. But nevertheless, with a few ups and downs,” Theon took a gulp of beer, dropping down on the sofa with a thud, “they'll be good parents.”  
“You got to meet them even though you're just practically the bride's stripper?”  
“I prefer the term 'entertainer' or 'dancer', thanks. They wanted to plan those things together. It's kind of sweet, really.”  
“Is the mighty Greyjoy finally moved by something other than a tank top commercial?”  
“Fuck you, Stark.”  
“You know where to find me when you want to do that.”  
“Yeah, you'll be two feet away from me, watching the same crap I am.”


End file.
